Natsu: l'âge d'or
by Mensonge
Summary: L'histoire de l'enfance de Natsu, son âge d'or, sa relation avec Ignir, la transition avec Fairy Tail, comment il est devenu ce qu'il est désormais. Un point négligé par l'auteur que j'ai eu envie de développer. Contient quelques personnages inventés. Rating M pour quelques scènes un peu "chaudes". Vos reviews m'intéressent énormément, pensez-y! Attention au pseudo.


**Cette histoire a pour but de relater comment Natsu a pu devenir le personnage puissant et énergique qu'on connaît aujourd'hui. Il s'agit donc d'explorer les années passées avec Ignir et avant qu'il ne rejoigne Fairy Tail. Certains personnages sont inventés. Le rating M est présent pour quelques scènes un peu "chaudes", sans vouloir spoiler, donc si vous êtes un peu trop prude veuillez passer cette histoire, elle n'est sans doute pas pour vous. Pour les autres, vos avis m'intéressent beaucoup, pensez à laisser une review, si vous souhaitez que je relate le passé d'un autre personnage, n'hésitez pas à me demander!**

**...**

Ignir fut définitivement comme un père pour Natsu, et ce à tout point de vue. Il est certes difficile d'imaginer comment un dragon peut élever un enfant, mais en réalité l'explication est bien plus simple: Natsu a été élevé comme un véritable petit dragon. Le vieux dragon lui apprit tout ce qui était important pour survivre dans ce monde, il lui enseigna ainsi la pêche, la chasse, comment se protéger, comment attaquer. On peut trouver aujourd'hui discutable qu'un enfant passe son enfance à manger de la viande et du poisson, mais cela forgea son tempérament combattant, assez agressif, et le rendit définitivement curieux du goût des choses, et notamment de la viande. Natsu devint un garçon curieux des saveurs, aimant goûter toutes les viandes possibles pour savoir laquelle avait le meilleur goût. C'était alors plus un futur gourmet qu'un goinfre, certes peu subtil dans sa manière, mais curieux, en quête de quoi exciter ses papilles gustatives.

Lorsqu'Ignir lui enseigna la magie du feu, du chasseur de dragon, ce fut comme une révélation pour le jeune garçon. D'abord, il pouvait faire désormais cuir sa viande tout seul, et comme chacun le sait, la viande cuite est bien meilleure que la viande crûe. Il eut ses ratés, comme tout le monde, et parfois du manger une chair qui avait un goût de charbon, mais il progressa vite et apprit la bonne température pour avoir la meilleure nourriture. Mais surtout, il ressemblait enfin réellement à son père, et pouvait se sentir vraiment dragon. Le jeune Natsu ressentait en effet une certaine douleur, un complexe par rapport à la séparation dragon/humain qu'il existait entre lui et son père. Il n'avait pas les crocs pointus de son père, il n'en avait pas non plus les griffes puissantes, les écailles solides comme le métal et surtout il n'avait pas les ailes massives pour pouvoir s'envoler avec lui. Coupé de la civilisation, il ne le ressentait pas réellement comme une séparation de race, mais l'innocent garçon qu'il était éprouvait néanmoins un malaise. Comme tous les petits garçons, il voulait ressembler à son papa, mais son papa était alors trop différent. Il ressentit donc une joie immense à l'idée de cracher le feu comme lui. L'enfant grandissait et devenait un authentique dragon, de cœur comme de pouvoir. Lorsqu'il s'élançait dans les forêts et les plaines, c'était avec le cœur d'un dragon, lorsqu'il chassait les autres animaux pour se nourrir, c'était avec l'esprit d'un dragon, et lorsqu'il déchaînait ses flammes ainsi que son père le lui avait enseigné, c'était avec la colère d'un dragon.

L'idée d'être un dragon était le seul objectif dans la vie de Natsu. C'était logique après tout, un enfant élevé par un dragon et le considérant comme son père, n'ayant aucun souvenir du contact des humains, ne pouvait que rêver de devenir un équivalent à la superbe créature qu'était Ignir. Et les années passèrent ainsi, dans ce bonheur innocent et naturel d'un père et de son fils vivant ensemble heureux dans la nature, loin de toute culture qui pourrait corrompre le cœur d'un enfant, loin des malheurs que pouvaient engendrer la civilisation des hommes, loin de l'idée même qu'une magie maléfique puisse exister. C'était agréable et pur. Une enfance parfaite où Natsu avait appris le nécessaire et rien d'autre. Ignir avait simplement pris la peine de lui enseigner le langage et la culture de base des hommes, au cas où...

Et tragiquement, en cette date aux multiples sept que tous connaissent aujourd'hui, le rêve s'acheva. Le père disparu, laissant le fils seul et abandonné, au milieu de cet univers de forêts et de torrents dont il connaissait tout, mais qui sans sa seule famille perdait tout leur sens. Le jeune garçon parcourut tous les endroits qu'il connaissait à la recherche de son père. Des plaines aux montagnes rocailleuses, des ruisseaux jusqu'aux volcans fumants, des forêts aux cimes enneigées, il courut et cria le nom du seul autre être vivant qu'il connaissait. Il s'essouffla, il chuta, il se releva encore et encore, s'endurcissant plus que durant tout son entraînement précédent. Il devint endurant, très endurant, et chaque jour devenait un peu plus triste, mais aussi un peu plus fort. Il pleura maintes fois, mais des larmes d'un amour sincère, et lorsqu'elles séchèrent enfin il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé au niveau d'un village d'humains.

...

Le mage itinérant soupira. Toujours les mêmes histoires. Depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de ce dragon rouge qu'on aurait aperçu dans les montagnes et forêts locales, il s'était mis en tête de le trouver. Pour vérifier si ce n'était pas une menace, pour voir la majestuosité de la créature de ses propres yeux, pour éprouver sa puissance, bref, les raisons ne manquaient pas à un mage pour se mettre en quête d'un dragon. Cependant le chemin était long et la bête rapide, si bien qu'à peine arrivé à un endroit d'où provenait une rumeur, il devait repartir, apprenant que le dragon s'était lui aussi déplacé. Il commençait à sérieusement se lasser. Il s'arrêta dans une auberge, et commanda son repas du soir, mangeant silencieusement et sirotant son lait fraise-vanille en ressassant ses souvenirs. Pourquoi diable ce dragon était-il aussi mobile? La plupart se reposaient longtemps, patientant le temps que la faim leur revienne, mais pas celui-ci. Enfin, ça c'était avant, parce que depuis des mois le mage aventurier n'avait plus entendu le moindre bruit concernant la bête. Il fut distrait de ses pensées moroses par la poitrine de la serveuse, qui naviguait joyeusement entre les tables. Pourquoi fallait-il que les robes actuelles laissent de moins en moins de place à l'imagination, pour parler poliment? Mais il entendit également une histoire étrange. Dans un autre village proche, encore plus enfoncé dans la nature que celui où il se trouvait actuellement, un jeune garçon avait apparemment repoussé une ignoble bête féroce, sauvant au passage une demoiselle du village. Les faits héroïques du genre étaient nombreux et communs, mais la description qu'on faisait de la créature l'était beaucoup moins. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, et passablement intrigué, il se remit en route dans la soirée, à la recherche du jeune homme et de la bête.

...

Natsu léchait ses blessures, énervé. Le combat avait été âpre, et il ne s'en était pas tiré indemne. Il n'avait encore jamais vu une créature telle que celle qu'il avait affronté. Son père lui en avait parlé autrefois, peut-être, mais Natsu n'avait jamais été très attentif aux leçons qu'il lui avait prodigué dès qu'elles relevaient de la pure théorie. Il avait toujours été très enthousiaste quand il s'agissait de pratique, de feu, de combat et de chasse. Natsu était une tête brûlée, agissant selon ses instincts. Il était un dragon après tout. C'était ainsi qu'il retrouverait son père, s'était-il figuré. En devenant totalement un dragon, courageux, sans peur même, qui triompherait de chacun de ses ennemis, qu'aucun adversaire ne pourrait défaire, et dont les flammes s'élèveraient jusqu'aux nuages. Voilà ce qu'il souhaitait être. Il repensa bizarrement à _elle_, avec ses beaux cheveux blonds, son corps attirant et ce torse étrangement bombé recouvert de quelques morceaux de tissus. il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ce peu de tissu: ça protégeait très mal du froid! Candide, le jeune Natsu ne se rendait pas compte qu'il vivait ses premiers émois d'homme. Il découvrait un désir qu'il s'ignorait, mais à l'heure actuelle ce second désir ne surpassait pas le premier, le plus important: prendre sa revanche. Résolu à vaincre la créature, le jeune dragon repartit s'entraîner dans la forêt, résolu à remporter la prochaine confrontation. Et puis, en gagnant, il aurait sans doute une chance de _la _revoir_._

_..._

Le mage itinérant avait enfin atteint le village dont on lui avait parlé. Il était exténué. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas apprit la magie de téléportation quand il le pouvait? Quand il s'agissait de traquer des guildes noires, on pouvait être sûr que ces derniers auraient une magie noire ou un sort de téléportation en réserve pour s'enfuir; et du reste, les quêtes concernaient souvent des endroits perdus et éloignés, mais ça, on s'était bien gardé de le lui préciser au moment où il s'était intéressé à la magie. Un de ses collègues avait choisi la magie du vent, en lui expliquant que c'était une magie qui alliait la puissance, le côté pratique au niveau déplacement et profitait superbement que la mode globale était les robes et les jupes. Il n'avait pu qu'acquiescer à la remarque de son confrère, puisque même les demoiselles en armure étaient fréquemment vues en maillot de bain ou en sous-vêtements. il n'avait qu'un souhait, se reposer avant d'aller se mettre en quête d'informations, mais hélas pour lui le sort en décida autrement. Des bruits de panique et de tumulte résonnèrent à ses oreilles, et il réalisa tristement qu'il allait devoir patienter encore avant de goûter enfin au repos tant attendu. Il se rendit sur place, écoutant ci et là les ragots, avant de saisir enfant la source de ces perturbations: la bête était revenue et avait emporté la jeune fille du village, quant au garçon de la veille, passablement blessé du combat précédent, il s'était lancé immédiatement à leur poursuite dans la forêt. Dépité, le mage aventurier entra à son tour dans la forêt, espérant qu'il resterait quelque chose de la bête après le combat. Après tout, le jeune homme semblait très motivé, aux dires des habitants du village.

...

Natsu n'avait quasiment rien laissé de la créature qu'il avait fini par tuer et qu'il était actuellement en train de finir de manger. Son entraînement intensif lui avait permis de triompher de son adversaire sans trop de problèmes, et l'usage de la magie du feu avait été un précieux allié. La preuve qu'il était un dragon: gagner en crachant ses flammes. Et en plus, il pouvait désormais goûter à une toute nouvelle saveur. En dépeçant la créature, il avait trouvé un peu de viande crue, pour pouvoir comparer avec la vain de cuite de l'extérieur, et avait définitivement opté pour le deuxième choix. Il se lança donc dans un travail minutieux de cuisson, cherchant à trouver la meilleure température et le meilleur temps de chauffage pour obtenir la meilleure saveur. Il goûta toutes les parties sous toutes les cuissons, certaines mêmes accompagnées de fruits qui, si il ne les appréciait pas en tant que plat seul, accompagnait excellemment bien la chaire bien cuite. Il en proposa à la jeune fille, qui refusa en reculant, l'air terrifiée. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il était néanmoins heureux d'avoir retrouvé comment Ignir désignait les créatures comme elle: "fille" ou "femme". Et il avait aussi fini par se souvenir comment on nommait les créatures comme celle dont il finissait la dégustation: "garçon" ou "homme".

...

Le mage vagabond se figea, stupéfait. Et horrifié. Il était arrivé, enfin, au lieu où le combat avait eu lieu. Et là où il s'était attendu à trouver le jeune homme dont tout le monde parlait avec affection triomphant, la bête à ses pieds et la jeune fille dans ses bras, il ne trouva que la plus abominable des cuisines qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un lieu de préparation de repas, mais on aurait dit qu'un feu de camp avait été monté ici pour cuisiner, tant les traces de brûlure semblaient concentrées à un même endroit, et que divers tas de fruits écrasés traînaient autour de ce qui fut autrefois le futur héros du village, maintenant découpé, dévoré, rongé jusqu'à la moelle et odieusement assaisonné. L'aventurier manqua de vomir tant ce qu'il voyait était infâme: chaque partie du corps, avait était mordue au moins deux fois, dévorée au moins une fois pour être précis, et avait en plus été souvent brûlée, et l'idée lui soulevait le cœur une fois de plus, cuite, cuisinée. Le corps qui en résultait, ou plutôt, l'écœurant tas de chair supposé être un plat et avoir été un homme, n'était plus qu'un assemblage grotesque de parties intactes, brûlées, saucées ou tout simplement manquantes. Il était fourbu et vidé l'instant d'avant, mais la colère lui donnait des forces, et il s'élança dans l'espoir de pouvoir encore sauver la jeune fille, dont nulle trace ne subsistait.

...

Natsu était extrêmement perturbé, et commençait à sérieusement s'énerver. La "fille" criait la même chose, et en se remémorant les enseignements de son père il finit par se souvenir de la signification. En gros, elle exprimait la négation, son refus envers lui, voir, par moment, son dégoût. Et cela le frustra énormément. Il était le dragon non? Il était la puissance, il était le feu, et il avait prouvé qu'il était meilleur que le "garçon" en triomphant de lui, malgré que ce dernier ne l'ait repoussé la première fois. Et maintenant, c'était elle qui le repoussait? En plus de sa colère et de sa frustration, il sentit poindre en lui une frustration d'un genre nouveau, née de ce nouveau désir qu'elle suscitait en lui. Il l'avait emmené loin de son repas, la traînant puisqu'elle refusait de le suivre, espérant comprendre le trouble qu'elle suscitait en lui. Le trajet avait fini par arracher le peu de tissu qu'il lui restait, et étrangement plus il découvrait son corps, plus il avait envie de le toucher. Il ne comprenait rien à ces sensations nouvelles, mais elles causaient un grand émoi en lui. Il s'aventura alors à caresser ce corps inconnu, et ressenti une certaine chaleur en lui, mais le dégoût et le rejet qu'elle manifestait à son égard acheva de le faire céder à sa colère. Il était un dragon, oui ou non? Il la plaqua violemment au sol et décida de suivre ses pulsions, malgré les cris incompréhensibles qu'elle poussait. Et alors qu'il se laissait aller à ces nouvelles sensations, mû uniquement par ses instincts bestiaux, il perdit le contrôle de ses flammes.

...

Le mage fut alerté par une explosion de feu qui illumina la forêt et la nuit, l'informant immédiatement de la position de sa cible. Il ignorait les motifs de cet embrasement mais y trouva une raison supplémentaire pour s'inquiéter, car la bête immonde qui avait causé ces horreurs était encore avec la fille, et il imaginait déjà le pire. Il courut à nouveau, sa rage et son inquiétude compensant l'état de fatigue extrême dans lequel il était. Sa magie, basée sur la destruction, lui fraya un passage à travers la forêt, à grand renfort d'explosions magiques, d'éclairs éthérés et autres attaques anéantissantes. Oui, il n'était pas très subtil et ne l'avait jamais été, la magie pour détruire, désintégrer et autre verbes du genre avait toujours été sa stratégie et la source de sa puissance qui faisait de lui l'un des mages les plus puissants de sa guilde. Et arrivant finalement sur les lieux de l'explosion, il eu un instant de stupeur où il se figea, avant que la surprise ne se mue en une colère glacée. La créature, qu'il entrapercevait avec difficulté au milieu de la fumée, brûlait sans se consumer, l'air hébété, tandis qu'au sol gisait le cadavre calciné, presque réduit en cendre, de ce qu'il reconnu néanmoins comme étant la jeune fille qu'il avait espérer un temps sauver. Alors, dans un geste de rage absolue, sans réfléchir, sans essayer de comprendre, sans désirer comprendre, il fit jaillir toute sa puissance magique sur la bête à l'apparence vaguement humaine, qui disparu dans une explosion de magie pure. Puis, vidée de ses forces, il perdit connaissance.

...

Natsu avait mal. Tellement mal. Tout son corps brûlait et crépitait de magie, qui l'agressait, le torturait et le faisait gémir de douleur. En fait, il avait trop mal pour crier. Et à l'image de son corps, son esprit souffrait. Quelque part, une notion qu'Ignir avait essayé de lui inculquer, une notion nommé morale s'était éveillée en lui, et en reconsidérant ses actes, sa perte de contrôle, la disparition de la fille qu'il pourtant trouvait si belle, tout cela évoquait une douleur indescriptible dans son cœur, dans son esprit. C'était étrange, mais à chaque fois qu'il repensait aux raisons qui avaient provoqué la douleur de son corps, la douleur dans son esprit se faisait plus persistante. Il entendit pourtant des bruits de pas, et levant les yeux, il vit un "homme". Ce n'était pas l'homme qui l'avait attaqué, c'était un autre, vêtu d'une robe noire aux bordures dorées. il avait les yeux noirs et les cheveux tout autant, et arborait une mine triste au possible. Il se pencha et sussurra à l'oreille de Natsu:

-Alors ça fait mal n'est-ce pas? La conscience, la morale, le cœur. C'est une source de douleur inimaginable. Bien plus que le corps. Créature innocente et corrompue à la fois, veux-tu vivre? Je peux te délivrer. Je peux te sauver, mais le prix sera élevé. En contrepartie, plus jamais les douleurs de ce genre ne t'affecteront. Plus de peur, plus de douleur morale, plus jamais. Est-ce que tu acceptes?

Natsu, souffrant trop pour faire un autre choix, hocha à la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Le mage vêtu de noir incanta quelques formules, complexes et étranges, et Natsu se laissa progressivement gagner par le sommeil, oubliant la douleur. Dans ces derniers instants de conscience, il entendit:

-Je vais soigner ton corps, mais pour guérir ton esprit, sache qu'à partir de maintenant tu seras stupide. C'est la seule solution pour éviter la terreur qui t'attends, le remord qui te guette et la douleur que cause la vie. Tu fonceras tête baissée, tu ne te poseras aucune question, et jamais tu ne te remettras en question. Tu croiras toujours que ta méthode, violente et destructrice, est la bonne. Et jamais aucun raisonnement intelligent ne te traversa l'esprit. Tu vas tout oublier, mais souviens-toi de ces derniers mots: va à Fairy Tail. C'est là-bas que les gens qui ont choisi un état mental similaire au tien se retrouvent, pour éviter d'avoir à affronter la vie, la maturité et toutes ces choses qui font tant souffrir. Nous nous reverrons sûrement. Va à Fairy Tail, avec ceux qui sont maintenant tes semblables.

Et Natsu ferma les yeux, les derniers mots de l'homme en noir marquant le début du chemin qu'il arpente encore aujourd'hui.

...

**Voilà, cette fanficion est terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Vos reviews m'intéressent beaucoup, n'hésitez ni à en mettre ni à aller lire mes autres textes ou à me demander pour que je raconte l'enfance d'un autre personnage, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire celle-ci. Bonne continuation :)**


End file.
